We Were Too Young
by Goldsworthy's Goddess
Summary: Clare, Adam and Eli were the best of friends. That was until Bullfrog got a job in Canada, moving Eli and Cece along with him. Before Eli moves, He makes a mistake. This affects everyone. -Please give it a chance and REVIEW!- XOXOXO
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I thought of this story while I was eating bacon. Random, I know. But give it a chance. Chapter 2 will be the surprising chapter! Don't forget to review!

AGES:

Eli-14

Adam-13

Clare-13

PS: I DONT OWN DEGRASSI

* * *

><p>"Eli?"<p>

"…"

"Eli…?"

"ELI! ANSWER HER!" Bullfrog yells from his room,

"Yeah Cece?" I call to her still focused on my comic book.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall towards my room. Slowly the door opens and my mother steps in. I immediately look up.

"Cece! You're supposed to knock first!" I grumble.

"Baby boy, you've been so into these damn comics, you haven't left the house for days!" She says sternly.

"Your point is…" I say still reading.

After a few minutes of silence, I feel her walk over to me. She stares at me for the longest time. I finally decide to look at her and as soon as I do, she snatches the comic right out of my hands. I jump out of bed and race to my dresser where the rest of my comics are but she gets there first.

"No no no Eli." She smiles and waves her finger as me.

"Mommmm" I groan.

"Get out of the house and go see Clare. She says she hasn't seen you all week."

"I can see Clare at school."

Cece's face turns a little pale for a second then returns to her original tone. "Get out Eli." She simply says.

I smirk. "Am I getting kicked out my own house?"

"It's for your own good." She smirks back at me.

"You and Bullfrog want to have loud crazy wild sex don't you?" I say trying not to burst out laughing.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" He yells from outside my door.

Cece walks to the door and opens it welcoming Bullfrog into my room. Well this was a bit weird. My parents rarely come into my room where it's all 3 of us together.

"Eli just please go out and enjoy the fresh air!" Cece complains.

"Fine fine, I'll let you guys have your sex time." I smirk.

Bullfrog rolls his eyes and walks out, Cece soon following after him holding my comics. I decide to go outside. I stepped outside in my gray v-neck and black skinny jeans with black converses. As soon as I put my foot on the ground, cold air hit my skin like a train. I run back inside and grab my hoodie. The leaves fall and scatter all across the road and sidewalk. I keep walking until I come across Clare's house. I figure she was pissed at for ignoring her texts and calls. What can I say? Those comics were awesome! I walk to her front door and press the doorbell. After a few seconds, I hear feet running towards the door.

"ELI!" Mrs. Edwards yells hugging me.

"Hi Mrs. E, is Clare home?" I muffle still in her tight hug.

She lets go and sighs. "Oh yes dear, she's just in the basement with a friend playing video games. Feel free to go down"

"Thanks Mrs. E! Tell Mr. E I say hi would ya?" I call back going downstairs.

I stop at the middle of the staircase when I hear a boy's voice.

"Clare! Haha I so beat you!" He laughs.

"Not even! I let you win!" She giggles.

There was exactly one kid I knew who beat Clare at video games.

"ADAM?" I scream jumping down the stairs tackling him.

"AHHHHHH!" He screams as I jump on him.

"You're not sick anymore?" I ask him excitedly.

He laughs. "Not anymore! After weeks of being home, my mom said I'm finally cured! And I can go to school!"

I open my mouth to tell him how glad I was until…

"Ahem." Clare says.

I turn to her as Adam quietly sneaks upstairs to get a snack.

"Clare…" I start.

"What Eli?" She says coldly.

"You can't seriously be pissed at me!"

"You ignored me for days."

"I was busy…"

"Reading comics? Cece told me about your addiction." Clare states fumbling with her purity ring.

I laugh. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing!"

She slaps my arm. "You're my only other bestfriend besides Adam. And you ignored me."

"Clare, I'm sorry. I promise this will be the last time this situation ever occurs" I say realizing how much Clare was hurt.

"Okay…" She gives me a small smile.

"Are you guys done with the mush?" Adam calls from the staircase.

"There was no mush!" Clare yells.

I smirk. "Haha, not yet that is."

"Ew Eli!" She slaps my arm.

"ANYWAYS…" Adam interrupts "Eli, you joining us in some zombie battling?"

"Yeah sure guys!" I say happy that Clare and I had made up.

*bzzzz*

My phone buzzes from my pocket. I take it out to see that it's a text from Cece.

_ELI! COME HOME. RIGHT NOW! RIGHT NOW! ELI PLEASE HURRY!_

"Oh my god…" I say after reading the text.

"What?" Clare and Adam say in unison.

"Cece and Bullfrog are in trouble!" I scream running up out of Clare's basement and out the door.

As I was running home, cutting through lawns and jumping over fences, I couldn't help but think horrible things that could have happened to my parents. Had Bullfrog been injured? Had something horrible happened to him? Had Cece been raped? I felt tears wanting to break out of my eyes but I held them back. As soon as I saw my house from the corner, I sped up and ran inside.

"CECE? BULLFROG?" I call out worried.

No answer.

"MOM! DAD!" I scream.

I race up the stairs to their bedroom. I run inside and scan the room until the door closes behind me. "What the fuck.." I scream.

Cece and Bullfrog jump out with the hugest grins on their faces. They were holding each other's hands and both were shaking.

"You guys are crazy. I thought something had happened to the both of you!" I yell.

"Something did happen!" Bullfrog says.

"What?" I ask confused.

"ELI! YOUR FATHER JUST GOT A JOB IN CANADA! IT PAYS TRIPLE MORE THAN WHAT HE CURRENTLY EARNS!" Cece screams with happiness.

"We're moving son!" Bullfrog grins holding onto Cece whose face couldn't be any happier.

"WE CAN'T MOVE!" I scream.

Cece's happy face immediately disappears and Bullfrog rubs the back of his head.

"I told you he wouldn't be happy about it" he murmurs to Cece.

"I have friends and a life here!" I defend.

"Eli, sweetie, you're 14! You can go and make new friends and have a fresh start!" Cece smiles.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" I scream at her making her jump.

"Eli, whoa. Calm down. Don't yell at your mother." Bullfrog says.

"I'm sorry…I just don't want to move."

"This is a big opportunity for me and I'm taking it." He replies.

"We're moving next Saturday baby." Cece says walking over to me and holding me.

"How are we moving when we don't even have a house?" I say.

"That's one of the perks of the job Eli! The company is paying for the mansion!" Bullfrog grins.

"Mansion? What mansion? How can we go from living in a townhome to a mansion?"

"His company is paying for it baby!" Cece smiles.

"You'll have everything you want in there son! A room triple the size of your current one with a full bath and fireplace inside as well as a balcony! We'll have a pool, game room, and movie theatre as well!" Bullfrog says.

"Oh…well what about school?" I asked eagerly.

"You'll be going to a very nice school called Degrassi." Bullfrog replies.

"What about Clare and Adam?" I ask.

"They can always come and visit and you can talk to them online!" Cece laughs. "It's no big deal. It will be like you never left!" She smiles.

"Alright…I guess this won't be such a bad thing." I say quietly.

"Atta boy Eli!" My dad comes to pat me on the back.

I walk out of their room and into mine. I pull out my phone to call Clare.

*ring*

*ring*

"ELI! ARE CECE AND BULLFROG OKAY?" She screamed into the phone?

"Yeah…they're fine." I laugh. "Is Adam still there?"

"No…Drew came over about 5 minutes ago to call him home for dinner. Why?"

"Well I wanted to tell you guys something together…"

"What is it? I can just tell him…" She says.

"Well uhh…I'm moving." I simply say.

"Oh cool! To where?" She replies.

"Canada."

"…"

* * *

><p>So, the next chapter will have sex. I'm not saying who will have sex but feel free to guess. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Love you all!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**DegrassiLover2010:Yes!**

**Well thanks to the people that reviewed! You guys are my favourite people ever! Hahaha. Well anyways, here's the next chapter. It has sex and fucking. I'm just being honest. Read it at your own will. READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>MOVING DAY<em>.

So, it's moving day. It came by so fast. Clare's been having a hard time processing I'm going to Canada. Adam keeps trying to calm her down that it's only 3 hours away from where we currently are. Fallston, New York. Adam's been pretty chill over me moving. He says he'll miss me but as long as we can talk on the phone and on webcam, he'll be just fine. Bullfrog says we're actually leaving tonight. I spent the whole day yesterday with Adam and today it's just going to be me and her. I think I might actually cry when I leave. And I don't cry often unless it's very serious. I had a difficult time taking down posters in my room and packing my belongings. I've lived in that house for 14 years and now…I'm leaving it. It feels like a part of me. Right now, I'm in my empty kitchen on the floor eating lunch waiting for Clare to come over while Cece and Bullfrog are talking to the movers. Well this is pretty dull…eating a sandwich in your own kitchen and it looks like it's not even yours.

"Eli?" Clare softly says walking through the kitchen.

"Oh hey Clare." I give her a small smile.

"What do you want to do today?" She asks, sitting down next to me.

"Anything I guess…" I say chewing.

She laughs and gets mayo on her finger from the sandwich and dabs it on my nose.

"What the hell Clare?" I laugh.

"You said anything…"

I roll my eyes and grin. She looks around the kitchen noticing its emptiness. While she does this, I take the time to really look at her. Her long curly auburn hair falls delicately past her shoulders, her big bright blue eyes wandering, her pale creamy skin glowing, and her plump pink lips in the shape of an 'O'.

"Your kitchen looks so weird Eli…" She says still looking around.

"You're so beautiful." I say out loud.

She immediately faces me. "What?"

"Nothing…" I say.

"You called me beautiful." She says.

"It's cause you are Clare."

Her cheeks blush into a soft light scarlet color. "Thanks Eli." She mutters.

I check my phone to see the time. "It's 3 Clare."

"Yeah I know." She says.

I take her hand and tell her "You're my best friend Clare Edwards, and I love you so much and it's come to me today that it might be the last time we see each other in person for a long time. And I want to give you something so you'll never forget me."

Tears begin to slip out of her eyes. "Eli, I love you too, and when you told me you were moving to Canada, my heart just broke. I don't know how I will live if you leave. I know I have Adam, but it just won't be the same without you! What do you want to give me?"

I hesitate asking her this knowing I shouldn't. She was a Christian. An abstinent Christian. She was the innocent good girl. I don't know what I was thinking to ask her this. But she out of everyone in the world deserved my virginity. And I deserved hers. I loved her. And her ring after all did say 'True Love Waits'. Well this was true love! Not romantic love, but the kind of love strong friends have for each other. She believed in waiting until marriage but I knew I wouldn't marry her.

"Can I give you my virginity?" I simply ask.

Her face goes into complete shock. "Eli! You know I'm trying to wait until marriage!" She says standing up.

"I know Clare, but I love you and only want to give it to you! That way you'll never forget me and I'll never forget you!"

"Eli, no. This goes against everything I believe in!" she yells.

"God knows we love each other Clare! He'd be okay with him! Trust me! This is the last time I see you! I just want to give you something special."

She takes a seat back down, a couple inches away from me and begins to process everything we had just said.

After about 15 minutes of pure silence, she looks over at me.

"I trust you Eli." She simply states.

I stand up and hold my hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her up and hold her, kissing her forehead. "I love you." I say.

"I love you too" she responds.

"It'll be just this once for the memory, then we continue being best friends alright?" I look at her.

She nods her head slowly. "But where do we do it? All the furniture in your house has been removed…"

I realize she's right. And Clare isn't a huge fan of laying down on floors. I try to think of private places and suddenly I get an idea.

"Hey Clare, remember when we were younger we found that cave near the river? It was super private and chill there."

"You want us to lose our virginities to each other in a cave?" She looks at me weird.

"We'll make it special. I promise."

"Alright…if you're sure about this."

I smile and take her hand and walk out to Cece and Bullfrog.

"Uhh, hey guys? We're just going to go out for a walk." I tell them.

"Okay baby, but drop Clare off at home by 6 cause we're leaving at 6:10." Cece replies.

I nod and start walking down the sidewalk and into the forest, still holding Clare's hand.

"We didn't bring anything…" She says.

"I know…we don't need anything" I smile.

She gives me a small smile and rubs my hand. After walking for about a mile, we come across the river.

"It's beautiful." Clare says looking over.

"Like you." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushes and holds onto me.

"I see the cave!" I say holding her.

We walk over and I take my hoodie off. My skin feels cold under my polo.

"I can't believe we're going to have sex outside in the cold." She murmurs into my ear holding me close.

"I find it relaxing and beautiful." I reply.

I look into her eyes deeply and capture her lips in a kiss. She kisses back with passion as well as sadness. Her lips feel so soft against mine. I decide to step it up and run my tongue against her lower lip. She gasps and I stick my tongue in. I massage her tongue with my own feeling her hot breath. She gives me a slight moan. I place my hoodie down on the soft sand for her to lie on.

"Are you ready Clare?" I ask before going any further.

She takes a moment and nods her head. She then removes her shirt and bra. Her breasts are just starting to form and her pink nipples immediately harden due to the cold air. I stare at the slightly rounded chest.

"You can touch them Eli…if you want." She whispers.

I cup them and lean forward to press a kiss on each bud. She moans loudly.

"Are they sensitive?" I laugh.

She nods again, this time her eyes closed. I feel my cock getting hard under my jeans. I take her right nipple into my mouth and begin to suck gently. While I do this, she moans soft and quietly. I think again how much Clare's innocence means to her so I figure that I would just pleasure her. There was no need to make her give me a blowjob since I feel like she's already doing enough for me. Plus I'm beyond hard. My cock is suffocating under my jeans. I stand up to take my pants and boxers off. She looks strangely at me as my cock springs up from underneath. I slowly take off her pants and panties. She spreads her legs open and I go in and analyze her pussy. It was pink and she had produced a little cum. I ran my tongue along her clit and she screamed. I saw this as a good sign and began sucking on it as well as sticking my tongue in her hole. Now I was completely ready to lose my innocence which never really mattered to me, to her. I placed the tip right at her entrance. This was it. As soon as I entered her, she'd no longer be a virgin, but neither would I.

"You ready Clare?" I say giving her a final kiss.

"Yes Eli." She gulps.

I had remembered Bullfrog telling me the easiest way not to hurt the girl when having sex was jamming it right in there. I took his advice and thrust myself hard into her. She screamed. I looked down at her. I was feel the utmost pleasure having her tight pussy wrapped around my cock. She however, was in pain. Tears flooded out of her eyes and her beautiful skin was now a red color.

"Clare?..." I ask scared.

"It hurts!" She cries.

I freeze my position, and gently wipe away her tears and give her a few kisses. Damn, Bullfrog was so wrong.

"Does it still hurt?" I ask her soothingly.

"Not that much anymore." She sniffles and moves around to get comfortable. "Move." She says.

I begin to thrust back and forth feeling amazing pleasure and I look down to Clare's face to see the same. I begin to speed up and I hit a spot in Clare that drives her wild and makes her scream. I start going even harder and faster and soon I realize I'm going to come.

"Clare! Clare! Clare!" I say as she screams my name. "I'm going to cum in you I yell!"

And with that, I release in her. I feel her pussy clench and my cum spill out. I crawl over to my jeans and take my phone out.

"It's 5:30." I say.

"That was pretty amazing…I don't think I could ever in a million years forget you." She sighs. "I want you to take my ring now. You took my virginity, so now it's yours." She smiles placing her ring on my left ring finger.

"We'll be married friends." I laugh holding her lying down.

"Always." She says.

I get up after about 10 minutes and re-dress myself. I watch Clare as she re-dresses herself and I help her put her bra back on. After we both finish, we begin walking back to the street, hand in hand. We soon get to her house and I stop.

I hold both her hands and look into her eyes. "You are amazing Clare. Thank you for taking me and letting me take you. I love you. There's no one else in the world I could compare you to because you are so special to me."

"I will never forget you Eli." She simply says hugging me tight.

Our hug lasts for about 3 minutes and her parents and Darcy come out to say good bye. After I hug them all I hug Clare again. I try and put everything into this hug, all my emotions. When I back out, I feel many tears slide down my face and her face is just like mine.

"Bye Clare."

"Bye Eli."

I turn and start the walk back to my house. I don't dare look back knowing I'd run right back to Clare. I take my time admiring the beauty of the neighborhood I really hadn't cared about noticing before. I started thinking back to having sex with Clare when I felt her ring on my finger. I don't know how I was going to leave now because I felt strong feelings for her. Not just as friends. Maybe it was a mistake to have sex with her because now I just can't stop thinking about her. I see Cece and Bullfrog in the truck. They honk for me to get in. I get in and put my seatbelt on.

"It's gonna be okay baby boy." Cece simply says. "I packed a bag for you there filled with some comics and your iPod baby. It's gonna be a while till we get there."

As we pass the sign that says "Leaving Fallston" I have a couple of tears fall out. Who knew this would be so hard?

"Good bye Fallston." I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…What'd ya think? Don't think this is the end. Cause it's not! The future is a surprise….REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry i'm late posting this. School, my mom's car accident and homework and all that fun stuff has been in my way. I know this chapter is short but review after please! I think you will like my next chapter. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Oh yeah. And Daniel Kelly and his friend called me on the phone when they were doing their blog show thingy? I dunno, but they called me and I cried after out of happiness.**

**Anyways...enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>4 YEARS LATER.<p>

*ring* *ring* *ring*

I flipped my pillow over my head. Sadly, I still heard the annoying sound of the phone from under my pillow. I had just woke up and my room was still dark. I sat up and rubbed my face feeling dried drool by the corner of my mouth. I swung my legs over the king size bed and hopped off. I slowly dragged myself to the windows to open the curtains. My mistake. I swiftly opened the curtains and the sun stabbed my eyes.

"Fuck.." I muttered.

"Elijah! You up sweet heart?"

"Yeah Miss. Jean."

"Alright baby, I made some fresh blueberry pancakes in the kitchen. Get em before your father does!" She joked.

I chuckled and walked to my bathroom. Miss. Jean was our maid, cook, and sometimes my nanny. She was an aged woman, about 60 years of age, short, with grayish brown hair and light blue eyes. She always wore a different pair of glasses every day. I looked forward to this; she had the most unusual pairs … Today it was a pair with little spikes surrounding the edges of the lenses. My parents had first hired her when I turned 15. They felt like I was lonely and instead of making another child, they got an old lady for me. To be honest, I didn't like her at first. I soon realized we had a lot in common such as music. You would never in a million think of this woman to be a hard Dead Hand fan, but oh boy she is. After I took a whizz, I raced down to the kitchen where I saw Bullfrog eating the last of the pancakes.

"Are you serious?" I muttered.

He looked up. "Hey offspring!"

I rolled my eyes as I saw him take the final bite of MY pancakes. "I guess I'll be having cereal then…"

"No problem there!" He chuckled.

"Actually…I'll just skip breakfast..I'm going to go out and enjoy the weekend."

"Alright bud, be back for lunch though!"

"Sure thing Bullfrog…" I replied heading up the stairs.

I took a shower and chose to wear gray skinny jeans with a black hoodie and white t-shirt underneath. It was chilly this time of year in Canada which made me miss Summer quite a lot. The school year was about to start in 4 days and it had already gotten cold now. I put my black and gray Nikes on and headed down the grand staircase to the foyer.

"Bullfrog, I'm leaving!" I yelled out.

"Bye darling!" Cece's faint voice shouted through the halls.

I heard Bullfrog grunt and suspected they were having 'Sex Time' so I just walked out to my car in disgust.

"Good thing Miss. Jean left early.." I said to myself while getting into my vintage hearse.

Morty was a beaut. One of the best cars I had ever seen in my life, and luckily Bullfrog was able to get me him for my 16th. Most boys would be into sports cars, but Morty caught my eye faster than the speed of light. You could say I'd even go gay for him. He's a one of a kind and he's all mine. I treated Morty like a person, he was like my child.

I turned the engine on and drove down the long driveway to the gate and my phone rang. I pressed speaker and continued driving. I really didn't have a clue where I was going.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Eliiii!" A group of people sing songed.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Come meet us at the Dot?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, sure…I'll be there in a few."

I pressed the End Call button and turned Morty into the direction of Degrassi. When I arrived, I got out and locked Morty. A few girls said their hello's while I entered the café. I saw my friends chilling in the back.

"Hey guys." I said in a goofy voice.

"Eli! My man." Sav said patting the empty seat next to him.

"Long time, no see bro!" I fist pounded him, taking my seat.

"Yeah, Eli. Where have you been?" Questioned Drew, my bestfriend.

"Here and there." I winked looking over at Alli.

She giggled and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Are you guys official?" Adam said quickly.

I looked over at her and shrugged. "It was a casual thing…"

"Yeah…" She muttered.

I smirked and looked over to Holly J. "How's it going on with Dawn? You guys a secret lesbian couple?"

She leaned over and pinched my shoulder.

"Ow!" I jumped.

"She is my birth mother you dumbass!"

"So…? You've been having secret meetings with her…that aren't so secret now…but you had them!"

"You're stupid." She laughed.

"And you're good looking." I winked.

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window and turned her head in curiosity.

I turned around to see what she was watching and then I realized it.

Fiona had just stepped out of her cab, not by herself but with Declan. He had come back finally! They entered the café and walked to us. I hadn't seen Declan in a year but he had looked pretty much the same. His reddish brown hair was neatly combed into a little shaggy look which came over his green blue eyes and he was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants as well as extremely expensive looking shoes. Fiona on the other hand, looked sexy. A short classy tight black dress that hugged her body with short sleeves. And damn, her curly chocolate hair falling down to her perfect breasts. If I could sleep with her, I'd be lucky.

"Stop looking at her like that." Declan gave me a pinch.

"Like what?" I slapped his hand trying to give away an innocent reaction.

"Anyways…" He said, "We were just on the way to our Mother's charity event when Fiona said we just had to stop by and come say hi to you guys."

"And we're glad you did!" Holly J. beamed.

He smiled giving her a wink making her blush.

"Anyways…." I started. "Fiona's been tweeting you're heading down to the states for some sort of work."

"Yeah, in fact I'm visiting a small town in New York. Veirs Mills. Have you heard of that Eli? I reckon you've lived around there…"

"That's…that's near Fallston." I quietly said remembering my past life there.

"It's gorgeous there this time of year isn't it?"

"Yeah…beautiful…" I muttered.

The entire table gave me a weird look and Adam soon spoke up.

"Uhmm…so what kind of work Declan?" He said in a fake interested tone.

"I'm working with some boys and their fathers that went to a private school. We'll be arranging some activities young boys can join."

"Sounds boring to me…" Fiona said. "Declan just _has_ to travel around…"

"I enjoy traveling!" He defended.

"You enjoy sleeping with foreign girls." She laughed.

"…What are you talking about?" He smirked.

"I've been through your wallet. I've seen that tiny list of all the girls you slept with and the countries they're from."

"Psh..I have no such thing!"

"Give me your wallet." She demanaded.

We all watched as Declan's face turned into different shades of red.

"Give it." She said.

"There's no-"

I had snatched it from his back pocket. And threw it over to Fiona.

"HEY! THAT'S PRIVATE SHIT!" He yelled.

"It's just a wallet…" Holly J. said.

"AHA! Here it is." Fiona cried.

She threw out a small folded index card smudged with ink around the corners. Declan tried grabbing it but I sat on him to prevent it. As we looked over the card I saw many many girls.

"How did you do it?" I asked him.

"Get off of me and I'll tell you." He growled.

"Nahh, just tell me."

"It's cause they wanted what I wanted."

"How did you find girls like that?"

"I don't know…I'm blessed?"

I gazed over looking at all the names.

_Maria N.-San Martin, Mexico_

_Emma B-Munich, Germany_

_Isabella D-Rome, Italy_

_Marielle C-Lyon, Paris_

_Kate K-Miami, Florida_

_Eileen S-Baltimore, Maryland_

_Jamie A-Springfield, Illinois _

_Leslie F-Fairfax, Virginia_

_Ashley N-Charlotte, North Carolina_

_Phyllis G-Atlanta, Georgia_

_Lakshmi B-New Delhi, India_

_Elyse H-Sydney, Australia_

_Yoo Lee S-Hong Kong, China_

_Leilani W-Oahu, Hawaii_

_Britney M-Los Angeles, California_

_Monique H-New Orleans, Louisiana_

_Clare E-Fallston, New York_

My eyes widened as soon as I saw her name. Memories flooded back into my mind. Our conversations, our looks, our friendship, our hangouts, our childhood. Our first time.

"What the fuck Declan?" I screamed him.

* * *

><p><strong>OOH CLIFF HANGERRRRRRR. Well, did you love it? Hate it? What? Tell ME. Review Review Review. I love you. Be prepared for the next chapter darlings.<strong>


	4. Chips, Soda, and Pussy

**Hey. So I know it's been a couple of months since I've last updated. BUT I HAVE UPDATED THE STORY NOW. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW SO I CAN LOVE YOU FOREVER. I really do hope Eclare comes back and stays together in Season 12. Other than that... I'm going to Paris on Friday, so I'll see how I will do updating this story. Much love! XOXOXO**

* * *

><p><strong>(ELI POV)<strong>

_I don't know what came over me. Was it the fact that I still had feelings for this girl? No…no. I don't have feelings for her. Clare and I don't talk anymore. I doubt she remembers me. I mean it was 4 years ago…I think…Oh fuck….they're all staring at me. _

"Uh Eli?" Adam asked a few seconds after my outburst.

I had to come up with something quick. Shit, this was embarrassing.

"Damn Declan! You sure know how to get that pussy!" I blurted without thinking.

His eyes widened by my vocabulary. "Uhh.."

"Actually guys, I have to go. I'll see you guys later okay?" I said as I scooted my way out of the booth.

I gave Alli a quick kiss and quickly left The Dot and walked out to Morty. I got in and shut the door, hard. I rested my head on the steering wheel. '_Clare and Edwards are popular names…There's a chance he could have slept with someone else named Clare Edwards who lives in Fallston. He didn't sleep with my Clare. He didn't sleep with my Clare. He didn't sleep with my Clare.'_ I repeated the line so many times, I was chanting it against the wheel.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

The knock had scared the shit out of me, making me press my body against the horn. I looked up to see Adam standing by the window. I put the window down and groaned.

"You scared me, asshole."

"Eli, what the hell just happened?" He questioned. "You never say 'pussy'."

"Maybe I'm trying out new vocabulary…" I replied coldly.

Adam rolled his eyes and played with the buttons on his shirt. He always did that when he was nervous. "Look Eli, you know I'm moving back down to Fallston soon since Drew's finishing school, but I was wondering if I could possibly bring a friend next time I visit…."

"What? Who?"

"Her name's Imogen. She's beautiful and I think you two could possibly start something together." He said with hope in his voice.

"Adam…I'm with Alli."

"You said it was casual! You could be serious with Imogen." He argued.

"I'm not really interested in getting into anything serious." I sighed and leaned against the seat. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Yeah, that would be great…"

* * *

><p><strong>Clare's POV.<strong>

_It's been a while since I had seen Adam, but I was extremely excited to be in Toronto. I had never been there. I was beyond excited to be here with Jake. I knew Eli lived here. I had wanted to stay in contact with him after he left, but when Adam moved up here, he told me Eli hated me and wanted nothing to do with me… It took me a while to get over the fact that my best friend hated me, but 4 years did the deed. I don't think it's possible for me to have feelings over him. I don't even know him anymore. He's nothi-_

"Clare!" Jake yelled.

I shook out of my thought and turned to my stepbrother. "What?"

"Where's Adam and Drew's place?" He asked, annoyed looking around for a gas station.

I put my hands in my pockets trying to feel for the slip of paper I wrote the address on. After a minute of searching myself, I looked up at Jake nervously.

"I left the address at home…" I say quietly.

"I'm not driving 3 hours back to get a fucking slip of paper." He growled and turned into a station. "Text Adam or Drew and ask them. I'm going to fill up the tank and get us something. Anything you want in particular?" he said, parking the car.

"Nope.." I said looking down at my phone, texting Adam on his whereabouts.

Jake got out of the truck and shut the door. He opened it again and said "If you need to go to the bathroom, I suggest you go now."

"I don't need to go." I replied after sending Adam a text.

Jake groaned. I looked over at him. He looked exhausted. His light green eyes had bags underneath them. His light brown hair was ruffled. His plaid shirt, jeans and his boots were muddy and disgusting.

"You look…horrible." I said smirking.

He rolled his eyes. "I've rarely slept this week, I just drove 3 hours straight, and I had to get this baby out of the mud!" he said patting the top of his truck.

"Your baby can't han-"

"Damn! A 1994 Chevy, huh? And all the way from New York too!" A deep voice boomed from behind the truck.

Jake looked over and smiled patting the top of truck again. "Yes sir!"

"Wow, her coat job is incredible. She sure is one hell of a beaut." He croaked.

My eyes widened. I had heard that voice before. It was too familiar. I opened the door and stepped out of the truck. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"…Bu…Bu…Bullfrog?" I choked out.

The man's mouth had transformed into a huge grin.

"Clarebear!" He croaked loudly ran forward to me, giving me a tight hug.

Jake ran over to my side making sure I was alright. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with an older man, he didn't know, giving me a hug.

"Wow baby girl, you've grown up." He muttered, looking confused…

"Well yeah Bullfrog, it's been 4 years since I've seen you." I laughed slightly.

"Right, right…" he said looking over to Jake.

"Is this your boyfriend Clare? He's quite strapping." Bullfrog laughed.

Jake and I looked at each other in disgust.

"No, Jake's my step-brother…" I sighed.

"Ahhh….I see."

"Uhm, well I'm going to finish filling up the tank and get some snack for us." Jake laughed awkwardly. "Nice meeting you, Bullfrog…" He said and walked off to the store.

"So Clarebear, what brings you to Toronto? Here to see Eli and Adam!" Bullfrog asked with excitement.

"I'm here to help Adam and Drew move back down to Fallston." I replied.

"Stop by our house on the way to their apartment! I'm sure Eli would love to see you."

I looked down at my phone, pretending to check the time. "I can't, sorry. Jake and I are on a tight schedule."

"Since when?" Jake asked, walking back with 6 bags of chips in his arms with 2 liters of coke.

"Uh since a while ago?" I lied, looking over at Jake trying to get him to go along with me.

"I'm starving, so I'm just gonna take my time to eat, Clare."

"Actually, why don't you kids stay for dinner at our house tonight? Cece's making her famous grilled chicken tonight! You remember that right, Clare?"

I nod "Of course…her famous chicken is hard to forget. But we can't. We need to go to our hotel and check in. Then we need to get cleaned up and get some rest so we can help Adam tomorrow."

Jake had already finished a bag of chips while Bullfrog and I had talked.

"Well, how about you crash at our place? We have a few guest bedrooms we don't use. You're welcome to use them! We'll provide dinner too! I'm positive Cece and Eli have missed you a lot. You and Jake would be a great surprise for them."

Before I could answer..

"YEAH! WE'D LOVE THAT!" Jake said as he munched on his chips.

I bit my lower lip. "Uh, yeah. I guess that would be great."

"Fantastic!" Bullfrog shouted. "Just follow my car and I'll lead you to our house." He directed Jake.

Jake nodded and threw his chips and soda in the back. "Yes sir!" He shouted as he finished paying for gas. He got back in the truck and waited for Bullfrog to lead him to the house.

"I'm going to have one hell of a dinner tonight, Clare! You need to bump into more people like him." Jake grinned and started driving, following Bullfrog.

"Yeah…" I muttered, slumping into my seat.

_An hour ago, Eli was the last thing I could possibly care about. Looks like some things change when you least expect them to._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sup? Hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>  
><em>


	5. I don't even know

**So guys. I'm back from Paris. I'm terribly sorry that I'm a horrible updater! I'm really really horrible haha. Anyways, I wrote this on the plane home, so I really hope you guys like it even though it may be really bad. Anyways, there's gonna be a little surprise, so read away and REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**

* * *

><p>As Jake followed Bullfrog down the highway, I began to feel nauseous. I don't think it was Jake's driving, or the few chips I had ate or even the shocking run in I had with Bullfrog. It was the thought of Eli. He made my stomach feel as if it were twisted into a knot. Actually, the knot was quite big. It was huge, and it made me feel horrible.<p>

_Eli hated me, I hated him. He left me in the dust. And in good timing too….Right after I decided to give my virginity up to him. I was so young…how could I be so stupid? I wanted to cry there in the truck right then, but the last thing I needed was to tell Jake about what happened. Being the protective older stepbrother he is, he would probably kill Eli…which I don't mind at the moment, but still. He'd be so judgmental, and I really don't need that right now. In fact, I don't need any of this. I'll tell Jake to turn around and head to the hotel. We don't have to take up Bullfrog's offer if I don't want to…_

I looked out the window and realized it was too late. We had just entered through a huge silver gate and began driving up a private road on a hill up to a mansion. A mansion? That's when I couldn't handle myself any longer.

"JAKE, STOP THE CAR!" I screamed.

Out of surprise, he stopped and I opened the door, throwing my head out of the car. I felt the bile rise up my throat and shoot out of my mouth like a hose. It was disgusting. Next thing I knew, I wasn't feeling right. Everything started to slow down and my eyes began to flutter shut, and I completely forgot where I was.

"Clare? Clare, sweetheart? Can you hear me?" A soft soothing voice called out.

My eyes slowly opened to see a blurry figure with short blonde hair. I rubbed my eyes to get a clearer image and I was in shock when I saw Cece.

"Cece?" I croaked.

My throat felt sore, a disgusting taste was in my mouth and I felt as though someone had pounded a hammer against my head. I groaned in pain.

"Awh, baby. It's okay, we'll get you some pain relievers and you'll be fine." She said stroking my hair.

_I groaned again and turned my head. I noticed I was in a huge bed…in a huge room…with a lot of expensive looking furniture in there. There was a brick fireplace on the other end of the room with a flat screen mounted on the top. There was a white vanity with a pillow seat placed against the wall across the bed. I looked at the walls. They were an ugly shade of lavender. It was a horrible choice for sure. And the bed I was in, had a canopy placed on it. Completely hideous. All of it._

"Am I in your house?" I asked looking at the windows, which had been draped by another hideous shade of purple.

"Haha, oh yes. You threw up and fainted in the driveway and your brother had to drive you up to the house and carry you all the way up here. Well he used the elevator, but he still carried you." She smiled.

Why the hell is she smiling? I'm in so much pain right now and this woman is smiling…

"Where's my brother?" I shouted.

Cece took my hand and rubbed it. "He's fine, he's downstairs with Bullfrog and Eli having dinner. He even brought your bags up here too." She said pointing to my bags which Jake had left next to my nightstand, with a crystal lamp on it.

"Who's room am I in?" I asked, taking one of my hands out of the covers to reach and touch the crystals.

"One of the guest bedrooms." She said smiling at me. "I hope you like it, since you'll be staying here for a few days."

"What?" I yelled.

Cece looked shocked from the tone of my voice so I had to come up with something fast…

"This is so exciting!" I fake smiled. "I've missed you so much…" I lied. Well…I didn't really lie. I did miss her and Bullfrog. They were my second set of parents. I guess it was Eli who I didn't miss at all.

"Well Clare, Jake's staying in the room across the hall. Eli's room is the last door all the way to the right, and our room is upstairs, so if you need anything, anything at all, you come and get one of us okay? Or just holler." She laughed.

"Will do Cece!" I fake smiled again.

Cece stroked my hair again and then gave me a hug and kiss on the forehead and stood up. She opened one of my bags and took out my pajamas and laid them out on the end of the bed, smiled and left, but kept the door open.

_I sighed. I hated the fact that I wasn't being so kind to Cece. She didn't do anything. In fact, she was taking care of me. I ran my hands through my hair and looked over to the tank top and sweat pants she placed at the end of the bed. I felt too lazy to get up and change, but I didn't want to fall back asleep in these clothes. Maybe I'll just take a 5 minute nap and then get changed…_

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'SPOV.<strong>

After dropping Adam off at his apartment I didn't know what to do. I didn't feel like going home so I just parked Morty in front of the apartment and sat there.

_Maybe Alli was available...we haven't had sex in a while and I could really use it to get my mind off things, as pathetic as that sounds_...I pulled out my phone and dialed her number.

_*ring ring*_

"ELI!" she screamed into the phone.

I sighed. "Hey Alli! What are you doing?"

"I'm still at the dot...do you want to hang out?"

"Well yeah, of course I want to hang out with you." I lied.

I heard her groan on the other end of the line.

"Actually, my mom just texted me to come home. I'm so sorry baby."

I cringed when she called me baby. I hate it when people give me mushy nicknames. It makes me so uncomfortable besides when Cece does it.

I sighed again. "Don't worry about it! I'll see you later Alli."

"Bye!" She yelled and hung up.

I guess it's time to go home now...

I drove through the gates and drove up the hill where I saw our gardener Frank spraying the driveway with a hose. I stopped by him and rolled down the passenger window.

"Eli!" he exclaimed in his gruff voice. "How are ya son?"

"I'm okay Frank. What are you washing the driveway for?..."

He laughed and replied "Well, your parents got two visitors today and one of em got carsick and decided to throw up right here on the driveway."

"That's disgusting..." I muttered.

"Ehh, well I'm not touching it, just hosing it!" he chuckled.

I nodded and smiled. "Oh hey, by chance is Ms. Jean back?"

"Not yet boy. She told me she'd be coming back here in an hour or so."

"Oh, alright. Well uh, I'll just get going now. See you back at the house Frank!"

"Alright boy!"

And with that, I continued driving up the long ass driveway to the house. Finally, when I got up there, I found an ugly, incredibly dirty red truck sitting in the spot I usually parked Morty.

"Who the hell owns this?" I said out loud, looking at the piece of shit.

Groaning, I reversed and parked Morty under a tree on the grass. I got out of the car and locked it, then walked to the garage door which lead into the family room.

"MOM! IM HOME." I screamed at the top of my lungs. With her room being all the way on the 4th floor, I doubt she could hear me.

"CECE?" I screamed again. "BULLFROG?"

Nothing.

I groaned and ran to the foyer and up the grand staircase, then up the next staircase to the floor with my room.

It's a real workout getting up and down this house. Panting, I slowly began to drag my body to the end of the hall where my room was.

I saw something strange though, one of the guest bedroom doors had been open. Sunshine from the room poured into the hallway, making it so clearly visible. Were the visitors staying here overnight? I'd really hope not. I hate visitors. I feel like I can't really be myself in my own home with them around.

As I came up to the door of the room, I peeked in and almost died.

_Beautiful curly auburn golden hair rested on a pillow while a lovely pale white face faced up towards the ceiling. I could never forget her. And out of all days, Clare Edwards had to show up today…right after the incident with Declan. She was here. She was in my home. We were together again. Well not in a relationship, but we could reconnect again. I missed her so much. I should have stayed in contact, how could I be so stupid?_

"Eli?" Clare asked, sitting up, staring at me.

"Clare. What the hell are you doing here?" I blurted.

She opened her mouth to respond, but paused. I looked at her confusedly.

"Well?" I asked, a bit frustrated.

_What happened next might stay with me for the rest of my life. Her crystal blue eyes looked right into mine as if they were piercing my soul. They became darker. Her facial expression was unreadable yet deadly. I swallowed, but my throat had suddenly become dry._

"Cla-"

"I hate you Eli." She said calmly. "Fuck. You."

* * *

><p><strong>OH DAMN! Clare just used the f word. What will happen? I dunno. Review and I'll write more. I promise I will try to update earlier since I'm no longer on vacation! By the way, Paris was beautiful haha<strong>


	6. Confused

**I'm very sorry about this being late. However, I had stuff to do, but I had time to write this chapter although it may suck. I also hate school at the moment cause of homework and sports and clubs. But I got to get into a good college right!? So anywhoo, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll update the next chance I get, which will probably be next week since I have an off day. NO PROMISES THOUGH! I love you guys lots! so REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWw**

* * *

><p><em>"Forgive me Father for I have sinned it has been one month since my last confession. I accuse myself of the following sins." I said after tracing the sign of the cross from my forehead to my shoulders to my chest. The Father nodded for me to continue.<em>

"I have used foul language, thought in vain, lied, and to be honest, I skipped Church on purpose multiple times. I truly am sorry, Father."

He nodded and said, "Why have you done these things?"

I replied, "I was not acting like myself. I don't know why I did these things, but I am truly ashamed of my actions. I ask of you and God to forgive me. Please."

I could see him nod through the tiny window I had to speak to him. I squirmed around on my knees for a bit, getting myself comfortable. The confession box was tight and cramped. Probably one of the worst places I've ever been to. But if I had to kneel in there for 10 to 20 minutes to be relinquished of my sins.

The Father bowed his head, and as did I when he began his prayer for my forgiveness. After he finished, I had replied with "Amen."

"I absolve you of your sins in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit." He said. "Go and serve the Lord in peace."

I nodded. "Thanks be to God."

After I made my way out of the church after confession, I felt so relieved. I felt pure again, but then I remembered I wasn't entirely pure. I was too scared to admit to any priest that I had sex before marriage. It was something I was truly ashamed of. Even though I had never been to this church before and I didn't know anyone inside, I still could not push myself to tell the Father. I could have been forgiven right? I mean, if Jesus can forgive Fitz in 5th grade for almost shoving scissors down Eli's throat, Jesus can forgive me for sleeping with Eli. _Eli._ He was the problem. He's the reason why everything isn't the way I want it. He's why I'm not happy, why I can't think straight or be pure.

I shake my head at the thought of even thinking about Eli. I sit down on a bench in front of the church and pull out my cellphone to call _**him**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier (After Eli came home to Clare)<strong>

"Fuck. You." I spat at him.

His eyes widened, and his mouth slightly hung open. It was the first time in a long time I had decided to curse. I don't enjoy cursing, but at this point, my emotions were all over the place and I wasn't sure of what to say to Eli besides that.

"Wait, what?" He asked.

"Oh, so you're deaf now?"

"What are you doing in my house?" He asked, not caring about the rude question I had asked before.

"I came to help Adam move his things."

"Okay, good for you. But WHY are you in MY house?" He asked again.

"Your parents gave me no choice." I replied casually

"You sound as if they forced you…" He muttered

"Uhh..they sorta-"

"Clare!" Jake says barging into the room, pushing his way past Eli. "Do you know where the camera is? Bullfrog and I made the biggest chicken sandwich the world has yet to see!" He grinned.

"Wait, what? Who is this?!" Eli asks completely furious. I didn't understand why, but after a few seconds, I understood and used his thoughts to my benefit.

"This is Jake. My boyfriend." I said softly, trying to sound as casual and innocent as possible.

Jake looked at me completely confused and a bit grossed out, but I stared into his eyes, trying to send him the message to go along with what I had said. And finally after close to 20 seconds of an awkward silence, he understood.

Eli looked at me with a hint of sadness in his eyes as well as anger.

"So you're Clare's boyfriend?" Eli asked.

"Uh…yeah?….I guess?." Jake slightly frowned.

"So I assume that's your truck outside in my spot." Eli said coldly.

"Yeah, that's my baby. She's a beaut ain't she?" Jake grinned again.

I laughed and walked over to Jake to hug him.

"Isn't he the cutest?" I asked Eli.

I see his hands clench into fists at his side.

"I have to go." Eli said before turning around to leave the room.

"Oh Eli! I see you've met our surprises Clare and Jake!" Cece said walking into the room, not letting Eli leave.

"It's been a while since I've seen Clare, but I'll catch up with her later. She's sorta busy…" He said, his voice dripping with venom while looking at Jake.

"You, and Clare can come downstairs and help Bullfrog and Jake eat their chicken sandwich!" Cece said cheerfully. "Plus, it feels like I haven't seen you all day baby, let's have a little family reunion!"

"Jake isn't even a part of our family though." I yelled.

Clare's eyes had widened and Jake had gulped, looking quite frightened by me.

Cece's expression on the other hand was not pleasant.

"Elijah. I am not fond of your tone at the moment. Jake may be Clare's stepbrother, but he is still apart of our family, just like Clare. Blood related or not. We will treat him and love him like he is apart of this family. Am I understood?"

I'm pretty sure I had felt my eyes pop out of their sockets. Jake was Clare's stepbrother? ….And her boyfriend? Oh god. That's fucking disgusting.

"You're dating your stepbrother!?" I yelled at Clare and Jake, who were standing very close to one another.

"Wait what?" Cece cried out, confused. "They're not dating Eli! He's her stepbrother."

"C-C-Clare just told me…what? CLARE TOLD ME HE'S HER BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

"Is this true Clare?" Cece asked sternly, yet calmly.

Clare looked horrified, as did Jake. He had stepped a few feet away from her, and it was completely awkward.

"It was only a joke Jake and I were playing on Eli…" She whispered.

"That wasn't very funny." Cece said exhaling of relief. "Well, now that's done with…I'm going downstairs. Jake, are you coming sweetie?" My mom asked Jake.

"Sure Ms. Cece!" He shrugged at Clare and I and leaves with her to go back to the damn chicken sandwich.

I stared at Clare. She stared back at me, looking scared and vulnerable as she was. There was too much anger inside of me and I needed to release it. My fists clench, my body felt stiff and I felt as if I had no control of my actions right then.

I walked to Clare and kissed her…hard.

"What the fuck Eli?!" She screamed, pushing away from her.

Just then, I realized what I had done.

"Clare…I'm so sorry. I don't know why I just-"

"Get out!" She screamed. "Leave _now_!" She had started to sob.

"Clare…" I said nervously, feeling guilty I had caused this.

**_"Leave!"_** She screamed again.

I had looked at her sadly, feeling horrible. Obviously I had done something to make her hate me this much. I couldn't remember.

I closed the door behind me and walked to my room.

_"I'm so confused…"_ I said to myself as a tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. So I'm pretty sure this chapter sucked, but hopefully the next one will be better eh? Btw, I still hate school. AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW. Tell me what you think will happen!<strong>


End file.
